


Losing it

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, angsty!stiles, annoyed!Derek, feels everywhere, future relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek está durmiendo.<br/>Stiles no puede hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing it

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues este pequeño drabble lo escribí anoche poco antes de que empezase el 3x18, del cual no hablaré... No puedo.  
> Sólo espero que disfrutéis de este Sterek.
> 
> Un abrazo.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Sterek_drabble_zps78635376.jpg.html)

Su móvil vibra junto al cabecero de la cama, abre los ojos y lo coge frotándose la cara con la mano libre.  
Es un mensaje. De Stiles.

_S- ¿Cómo haces para dormirte de nuevo cuando has perdido las ganas?_

Derek suspira y empieza a aporrear los botones para mandarle una rápida respuesta. Son las 4 de la mañana y necesita dormir o al día siguiente estará hecho una mierda. Peter vuelve a rondar Beacon Hills y él tiene que vigilarle sí o sí. 

_D- ¿Por qué me estás mensajeando?_

_S- Nadie en este planeta dice "mensajear", Derek. ¿De cuál has salido tú?_

_D- Del planeta "Voy a arrancarte la garganta con los dientes como no dejes de mandarme mensajitos". Algunas personas necesitamos dormir._

_S- Y algunas personas necesitamos ser escuchadas._

Eso llama un tanto la atención de Derek, que se incorpora en la cama para acabar apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. Un nuevo suspiro escapa de su boca. Sabe que no volverá a dormirse hasta que Stiles no le haya dicho todo lo que le tenga que decir. Está maldito.

_D- Habla._

_S- Ni siquiera te importa, ¿verdad? Vuelve a dormirte, Derek._

Un pequeño estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo y su ceño se frunce ante lo extraño de ese hecho. Hace tiempo que no le pasa algo así. Es por eso que se ve respondiendo a Stiles una vez más, cuando su cerebro le está gritando que desconecte el _jodido_ aparato y se acueste.

_D- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Stiles? Estás muy raro._

_S- Eres el primero que lo nota. ¿Por qué?_

_D- ¿Por qué qué?_

Suelta un bufido y se levanta para ir a buscarse una taza de café. Sospecha que esa va a ser una noche _muy_ larga.

_S- ¿Por qué tú sí y no Scott?_

_D- Scott es un idiota._

_S- Y aún así le proteges._

_D- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra._

Aunque Derek piensa que tienen _bastante_ que ver. Pero se lo calla.

_S- Tú eres un amargado._

_S- Apestabas como Alpha._

_S- No haces ni una cosa bien._

_S- Y siempre estás amenazándome._

Cada mensaje se siente como un puñal clavándose en su pecho y nota cómo sus garras hacen lo propio en las palmas de sus manos. Esta vez no va a contestarle. No. No tiene respuesta para eso.

_S- Pero siempre estás ahí._

_S- Y... ¿Derek?_

_D- ¿Qué?_

Eso último lo gruñe en voz alta mientras sus manos se mueven solas por el teclado del móvil.

_S- A veces eso es lo único que importa._

_S- Gracias por escucharme._

_S- Ahora siento que puedo dormirme de nuevo._

Derek traga saliva. Su corazón late muy rápido en su pecho. Sus ojos _flashean_ azul por un breve instante. Y su lobo siente ganas de aullar como nunca antes.  
Rápidamente trata de alejar la sensación negando repetidamente con la cabeza. Pero no funciona.

_S- Buenas noches, Derek._

_D- Duérmete, Stiles._

Y jura, _jura_ , que no se le acaba de escapar una sonrisa.


End file.
